Special Heroes
by Harmonious Wolf
Summary: Beast Boy and Strike follow Silver on one of her "errands", and what they find opens a whole new world to their eyes. No pairings, contains OC's. R&R.


**Disclaimer: Titans aren't mine. Silver and Strike are.  
><strong>_**Dedication: My cousins Kathryn and Morgan (I Love you Both), both of them are making a Guest Appearance. And to anyone else that has, or knows someone that has, any form of mental retardation. You guys are my Heroes! Never give up; we will beat this one day!**_

"I'm going out. I'll be back soon!" Silver called. Robin looked up from the computer screen. This was the third time in a row. No one, not even Strike, knew where she disappeared to.

"Where are you going, Silver?" The Boy Wonder questioned. Silver hefted a small bag over her shoulder and grinned widely.

"Out and about," She answered vaguely. "I'll be back in time for Lunch." She promised. Robin shrugged and turned back to the computer, typing away. Silver was relieved that the interrogation was short-lived. Making her way to the door, she failed to notice both pairs of green eyes watching her closely.

Beast Boy and Strike exchanged a glance and followed their friend. Beast Boy became a falcon to allow quiet movement, while Strike manipulated the winds to carry him, causing his normally green eyes to become clouded blue. They followed Silver, shadowing her move for move. She flew over the bay, carrying her bag in her talons.

Minutes later, she (and her followers) landed in a back alley. Silver (shadowed by Strike and Beast Boy) emerged from the alley and began walking down the street. A couple feet down the road, Silver stopped walking and behind her Strike and Beast Boy froze. Without turning, she spoke. "You could've just asked, if you wanted to come so badly." Both her shadows looked down in shame and embarrassment.

"Sorry," They both said in unison.

"Forgiven," She told them. "Come with me." She continued to lead them down the street, stopping in front of a building with multiple stories. A small face appeared in one of the many windows.

"Silver's here!" A happy cry rang out. Silver walked in and was immediately bombarded with children ranging from as young as 2 to older teens of 18-19. They all began talking all at once she got them all calmed down and began explaining to Strike and Beast Boy.

"This is a school for children with mental retardation among other various disabilities. I've actually been coming here for a month or so." Without being told, most of the children and teenagers sat in a half circle around the super-teen. Only then did the other two realize that a majority of them were in wheelchairs.

One of the older teens, a girl with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, began to bounce in her chair clapping excitedly. "Eeee-yah…" She shouted. "Pbpbt…" she blew a raspberry. Silver smiled, kneeling down to give her a hug.

"Hey, Kitty-Kat," Silver sang. The wheelchair bound teen blew another raspberry and grabbed Silver's hand. Her bright brown eyes looked around curiously.

"That's my sister, Kathryn." A voice said from behind. A thirteen year old with black hair and hazel eyes walked over, leading a second teen (about 16, possibly 17) patiently by the hands. "I'm Kayla and this is my other sister, Morgan."

Morgan screeched excitedly, reaching out for Silver. Silver smiled, taking the offered hands. "Hi, Morgie," She cooed.

"Puh," Morgan squealed, pointing to her shirt. It was pink with a princess' crown on it.

"You're a Princess today, huh?" Silver asked kindly.

**************************************Heroes*********************************************

"Hey, Mister," A young child cried, pulling on his hand. "Are you Beast Boy?" He asked. The green super hero nodded. "Awesome!" The boy yelped. "I'm gonna be a Hero just like you when I grow up!"

"Are you? And what is your name?" Beast Boy questioned kneeling down before him.

"My name's Ryan. I haff Au-uhm-Autism! I'm five and I'm gonna save the world someday." The young boy said honestly. Ryan climbed up into Beast Boy's lap and began to tell him all about his "Powers" and how he was going to save the world. His grey eyes sparkled when Beast Boy ruffled his blond hair.

A young girl red hair and bright green eyes pulled on Strike's hand. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hello, I'm Strike, what's your name?" Instead of responding, the red-head held up her arms. Strike picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Felicity…" She murmured quietly.

"That's a beautiful name." Strike told her. Felicity blushed and burrowed her face into his neck. "How old are you." She held up four fingers. Silver smiled and turned back to Kat and Morgan, singing a few songs with them. Strike walked to her side, still holding Felicity. Beast Boy and Ryan were pretending to save civilians from a terrible monster. "These kids are amazing." Strike commented.

"Yeah, they're my Heroes." Silver told him, still holding Kat's hand tightly.

"How so?" Strike questioned. In his arms, Felicity shifted and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Take Kat and Morgan, for example. Both have been diagnosed with Gangliosidosis. Doctors tell their family that they don't have long to live, till about their 20's. Yet, both remain happy, in a way." Silver explained, blinking back tears. "All these kids have been told they don't have long to live." She finished.

"All of them?" Strike asked softly, looking at the sleepy girl in his arms. He gave Silver a questioning glance.

'Leukemia,' she mouthed soundlessly.

"Lissie," a red-haired woman called. Strike placed the girl on the ground and she ran to her mother's side

"Can you believe there are people afraid of kids like this? As if they're contagious or something." Silver whispered, watching Beast Boy give Ryan a horse ride. Ryan clung tightly to Beast Boy's green mane, laughing excitedly. The green stallion pranced about, making a giant ring around the outside yard.

"Lookie, Silver!" He called to her. After a few more laps, Beast Boy set the child on the ground, shifted back, and began to playfully chase him.

"Why? They're just like us, Different, but in a good way." Strike whispered back. Silver nodded in agreement.

"We should get going now." She said, catching sight of the clock. "C'mon, BB, We gotta head back!" She called for him. Beast Boy took two steps, stopping when he felt a small hand grab his.

"Will you come back?" Ryan asked shyly.

"Of course I will." Beast Boy promised. Silver smiled at the young boy.

"Next time I'll bring the whole team." She told him.

"Pinkie Promise!" The young child demanded. Silver linked her small finger with Ryan's finger, grinning at him widely.

"Double-Swear-Cross-My-Heart-No-Turning-Back-Pinkie-Promise." Silver said, giving the boy a quick hug. Ryan's mother arrived and he scampered to her side, chattering excitedly about the day.

"Eeee-yah," Kat shouted, reaching for Silver's hand, yet again. Morgan joined in a moment later. The silver-haired super-teen hugged them both, whispering something into each of their ears.

As the trio of heroes waved goodbye to the remaining children, Beast Boy leaned over to Silver. "Can we come back again, tomorrow?"

"Sure, let's see if we can get everyone to come, too." She murmured back.

**A/N: Yes, Gangliosidosis really exists. But, if you haven't heard of it you can look it up on Google. My cousins were diagnosed at age seven, and it kills me to see people act afraid of them (at times). They really are sweethearts, and they love people. Kat is 18 (soon to be 19), and Morgan is 17, I'm smack in the middle of them. **


End file.
